Just Another Jasper Story
by Otaku-the-Bookworm
Summary: Piper lost her boyfriend through amnesia. They don't talk to each other anymore. A kinda Cinderella story, but different. Takes place in a boarding school I came up with: Lady Leila Academy. No demigod stuff. Only PJO characters are Jason and Piper. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Minor cursing and some kissing. I am previously known as SCotaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Thing About the Two**

**Piper**

It was seven in the morning. Her alarm clock blared as she lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was Monday, the most dreaded day of the week. She slowly walked to the bathroom in her slippers and began to get ready for another day of school.

Going to Lady Leila Academy was tough. Especially since it was a boarding school. You can't look forward to seeing your family after a long school day. You have to stick with yourself the whole time.

It was now promptly seven fifty and Piper was back on her bed, trying to put on the knee high socks that was part of the school dress code. After putting on the bright white socks, she slipped on her ebony black ballet flats. Piper looked into the mirror which reflected a beautiful but messy looking girl. Her chocolate brown hair was damp and all over the place and her eyes still had the groggy look. Even after a quick shower, she was still tired.

"I hate school," She muttered as she put on her grey flannel jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair, only for them to get caught into the tangled mess. The teacher would surely yell at her again for coming to class with the school dress code not obeyed. "Neat hair and clothes, my gosh," She grumbled as grabbed her book bag and walked out of her dorm. She already missed the breakfast bell, which was at seven thirty. It was eight o' clock right now, meaning school would start in twenty minutes.

As soon as Piper made it to class, her friend, Marlin caught up to her.

"Monday, isn't it?" Marlin asked.

"Yep. Hey, did you do your science homework?" The two sat down in their seats.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I didn't. I need to copy yours."

"Ooh," Marlin teased sarcastically. "Piper didn't do her homework. It's against the rules."

"Shut up and just give me your book," Piper grumbled and snatched her friend's textbook. Marlin pouted. "A please and a thank you would be nice, you know," Marlin said. Piper took out her pencil and began to jot down the answers. "Please, thank you," She muttered under her breath and Marlin smiled happily. "Oh, and I have to tell you something at lunch. It's really exciting!" Marlin squealed.

"What? Another gossip story?" Piper asked monotonously, not even looking up from the two books.

"You know me too well, Pipes! And guess who it's about!"

"Who?" It was the same monotonous voice.

"Pi-_per, _I said guess," Marlin whined.

"Fine. Some popular kid."

"Yep! It's about Jason!"

Piper's pencil froze. She slowly looked up at her friend's bright green eyes. Marlin was smiling gleefully, knowing that she hit a weak spot.

"I...I d-don't want to kn-ow," Piper stuttered out. She blushed fiercely since she was a terrible liar.

"Really? Why are you embarrassed then, Piper?"

"I-I'm not. Just surprised." She looked back down at her book and picked up her pencil. She slowly resumed copying the homework. Marlin smiled smugly as an idea entered her head.

"Hey, Pipes! It's Jason!" Marlin shouted.

Piper put down her pencil and stood up, making her chair creak and groan. "Where?!" She asked, looking back and forth at the room looking for Jason. Marlin broke out into laughter as Piper slowly sat back down with everyone's eyes on the two girls. "Marlin, you're cruel," She grumbled as the copied the last question.

"Piper," Marlin mocked her while stifling giggles. "You're gullible."

"Shut up." Piper slammed her book shut and sighed. She looked at the clock. Class would be starting in three minutes. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Marlin asked. Piper turned to her. "Maybe," She replied.

Then as revenge, Piper held Marlin's book about her head. Marlin reached up to get it, but before she did Piper flung the science book. The book flew across the room, hitting a blonde head before plopping onto the wooden floorboards. Piper's cheeks flushed as the blonde bent down to pick up the book. The blonde slowly walked to the two girls' desks and handed Piper the book.

"S-sorry," Piper apologized as she looked up at the blue eyes of Jason Grace.

"It's fine. Kinda funny actually." He smiled nervously which made Piper's heart melt.

"Yeah..." She smiled gently. Jason was being so nice.

"And um...you throw pretty hard. Maybe you should join the softball team?" He walked off.

Piper's face was hot and she felt dizzy. She had just thrown a thick book at her crush! She put her head in her hands and sighed. _Why am I such a stupid idiot? _Marlin snickered at her friend's misery before taking back the book.

"Yeah, karma strikes and it sucks," Marlin tucked a few strands of her reddish brown hair behind her ear. Piper looked up and shot her an angry look. "What?" Marlin asked. "I basically did nothing."

"Other than piss me off!" Piper scolded her best friend who shielded herself with the science book. "Jeez, Pipes. You just got angry for no reason. All I did was prank you. And I always do that."

Piper shrunk down. It was true. Her best friend practically did nothing wrong. "I'm sorry I reacted too fast. Sorry, my fault." She sighed and looked out the class window. It was raining, another gloomy April day.

Marlin nodded. "Yeah, it's your fault."

Piper continued staring at the falling raindrops. "Don't rub it in."

The bell rang, meaning that first period was beginning. Miss Torren marched into the room with the soft thumping of her shoes. "Okay, class. Good morning," She said, flashing an ugly smile. She began to teach English. Marlin attentively took notes while Piper drifted off to sleep. Her peaceful slumber was interrupted by the intercom. "Um, excuse for the interruption, fellow teachers and students," The vice principal's nasal voice rang across the school. Piper grumbled to herself, "You better be excused."

"The Mask Ball dance committee will be having a meeting today at lunch. Just a quick reminder. Once again, the meeting will be held during lunch today. Thank you." The intercom beeped, meaning the announcement was over.

After about fifteen minutes, the intercom went off again. "I'm sorry. Once again, excuse me. The meeting will be held at Mrs. Gina's room. Thank you."

Miss Torren continued writing on the chalk board. Piper stared lazily at the fat women's back. _The dance...we'll be wearing masks. I might get to see Jason in a mask..._

* * *

Marlin ushered Piper to a table that was filled with their friends. As soon as everyone settled in, Marlin motioned them to lean in. "So, guys," She whispered looking at everyone. "I have something so exciting! It's gossip!" A couple of the girls perked up eagerly while Piper just rolled her eyes.

"It's about Jason..." A few girls gave excited squeals. Piper leaned in a little closer. _So this was what Marlin wanted to tell me._

"...and Piper." Everyone oohed and gave each other excited glances. Piper leaned in a little more, listening intently.

"So," Marlin continued. "I heard that Jason likes Piper! I mean, Todd is best friends with him and he told me. I'm not kidding! I swear!" Everyone gasped. "Oh my gosh!" One girl, Jessica squealed. "Piper and Jason would be _so _cute together!" Some nodded in agreement with the chorus of, "Oh my gosh, yeah!" Piper was blushing fiercely.

"So, Pipes," Jessica nudged her with an elbow. "What do you think about Jason?"

Piper's face flushed as she looked down at her lap. "W-what do you mean by think?" She croaked nervously as she clutched her grey skirt.

Jessica twisted some black strands of her curly hair. "I mean," She said. "Do you like him?" Piper swallowed nervously while Marlin leaned in closer and closer to her. "N-no," Piper replied, making her answer sound like a question.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar!" Marlin teased and slapped Piper's shoulder. Piper glared daggers at Marlin, whom which completely ignored the stare. "Of course she likes him! Whenever she sees him, or even talks about him, her face becomes totally red! It's so cute!" Marlin burst out. Everyone gave friendly laughs while Piper stood up angrily. The chair groaned against the dining room tile floor when she stood up abruptly.

"Marlin's lying," Piper grumbled before storming to the lunch line. The girls snickered while Marlin looked down in half regret.

_I don't like him,_ She thought to herself when she grabbed a tofu burger and a soda. _It's just that...I used to like him. Not anymore, though. Of course not. Well, maybe I do...I don't know. Like is too weak of a word yet love is too strong. Maybe I do like him. So what? What does it matter? Why would it matter? It's not like we're dating anymore._

* * *

**Jason**

Here's the thing about Jason.

He had amnesia when he had gotten into a car accident.

Before that, he was a normal fifteen year old. He was smart, strong and good looking. He went to Lady Leila Academy. He had a girlfriend. He had an older sister who loves him.

But that all changed once the accident happened.

Jason slipped into a coma right after the car hit him. The coma lasted for forty-two devastatingly slow days **(A/N: If you watched the k-drama you'll get the reference!)** When he woke up, he remembered nothing. Didn't know how old he was, where he was, and sadly, even who he was. He forgot about all the times he spent with anyone. All memories had left him.

That was two years ago. And guess what? Nothing changed. Sure, he made new memories and reconnected with old friends. His sister would visit him and hired a tutor for him to catch up with studies.

But there was that one girl who kept looking at him sadly. Piper. She was pretty, with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Jason thought he saw her somewhere before, but couldn't remember. That was the first few weeks when he came back. Afterward, whenever they made some sort of contact, she would blush and look like she was about to faint.**  
**

Today, Piper had hit him in the head with a textbook. Well, not actually hit. She threw the book and it hit him in the head, on accident of course. His head still hurt even though school was already over. He was lying in his dorm, shirtless on his bed.

"Why does she throw so hard?" He grumbled while rubbing the blonde spot that was aching. "Ow..."

Jason stood up and fluffed the covers, only for him to plop down again. He was bored. His homework was finished and dinner wouldn't be until an hour. With nothing to do, he decided to take a shower.

As we all know that the shower is the best place to think, he started to think about what happened today, mainly about when Piper threw the book at him. _Why do I keep thinking about her? She just threw a book at my head. Big deal. __  
_

When he finished showering, it was five thirty-eight. There was twenty-two more minutes until dinner. His stomach growled. Hungry, he checked his cabinets for some snack bars he always kept. After sliding the last cabinet open he found the box of the snacks. Empty.

"I'm hungry and I don't know what to do. Great," Jason said aloud to himself. He put on his watch and left his dorm to search for something to do during the last ten minutes of waiting time.

After locking the door, he slipped into normal sneakers that would be acceptable only during dinner and other after school events. _Maybe I should go to Todd's dorm and we can hang there, _he thought. Then he shook his head. _Oh, right, he's probably making out with his new girlfriend. What's her name? Mary Lynn or something..._

With nothing else to do, Jason decided to go to the dining room. It was already five fifty-four anyway. His sneakers scuffed against the carpet as he walked down the hallway. The dining room shouldn't be far from now.

"Yo, Jason!"

It was Todd catching up with his girlfriend by his side.

"Hey." Jason stopped walking for his friend to reach him. "Hi, Jason," The girl singsonged as she waved her dainty fingers. "Hi Mary Lynn," Jason replied.

"Mary Lynn?" The girl laughed. "I'm Marlin." Jason nodded apologetically. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away.

"Hey! Jason!" Marlin called before skipping up to him. She grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear, "Piper likes you." She let him go and skipped back to her boyfriend who was glaring in jealousy.

"Don't do that again, Marlin," Todd scolded her and while she pouted. "I'm sorry, Todd. I just had to tell him something." She leaned into her boyfriend's ear and muttered, "It's about Piper."

Meanwhile, Jason was getting to conclusions in his head. _That's why she threw the book at me! She wanted my attention. But she aimed wrong or something and the book hit my head! This reminds me of the time we kissed under the apple tree and a branch fell on my head. _He frowned in confusion. _What? We didn't kiss under the apple tree. We didn't kiss at all. It was probably in some book we read in English. _

He hadn't realized that the memories were slowly coming back to him.

**Interesting enough? This is my second FanFic. Check out my other story if you want. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Deal**

**Yay, 5 reviews! And 100 views! I'm pretty happy. Also, I updated the summary. I'm thinking of this story to be pretty short…like, maybe five chapters max? I don't know. I just wanted a one-shot at this. Happy reading!**

**Piper**

"So, the Spring Masquerade…"

"Marlin, I told you. I'm not going. Besides, that's on Friday. It's far away."

"Pipes, please! You have to go! And it's only three more days."

Piper rolled her eyes. It was Tuesday morning, and the two were in their seats, waiting for the first period bell to ring. Piper was trying to copy down the math homework while Marlin was annoying her out of her mind.

"It's a mask ball! You didn't go for the winter one. You have to go to this one!" Marlin slid off of her chair and went on her knees. She pouted while rubbing her hands together. "Piper, please! You have to go. It's the Spring Masquerade. I'm going, Jessica's going, Donna's going…" Marlin smirked. "Jason's going," She singsonged.

"Get off of your knees, Marlin," Piper ordered. She pulled her friend up and pushed her onto a chair. Marlin still had the mischievous smirk on her face. "Piper," She said. "I said, _Jason_'s going." This time, 'Jason' had more emphasis than before.

"I…I don't care," Piper lied. She picked up her pencil and continued to copy down the equations and answers. Marlin stood up with her hands on her hips. She smiled like the Cheshire cat before leaning into Piper's face.

"You're lying," She teased.

"I-I am _not_! Now, leave me in peace to do the homework," Piper stuttered out.

"No, I won't. I'm taking away my math book unless you promise you're going to the Spring Masquerade."

"Well, you can't take the book away."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm stronger than you."

Marlin's face turned scarlet red before she snatched the math book away. "Hey!" Piper protested and stood up. The two girls were pulling the book from each other, as if they were playing 'tug o' war'.

Sweat began to form on Piper's forehead. "Crap, Marlin. Just let the heck go!" She insisted. Marlin smiled playfully and tugged at the math book harder. "No, Piper. You shall let go unless you're agreeing to go to the Spring Masquerade, that is."

"Who cares if it's the Spring Masquerade?!" Piper exclaimed, kicking Marlin's shin. Marlin yelped and let the book go. Piper smirked before she fell down.

"That was playing dirty," Marlin pouted. Piper shrugged smugly and opened the book to the homework page. She resumed writing down the assignment. "That was playing clever," Piper told her. "Dirty is another matter."

"Fine, then that was cleverly mean," Marlin huffed.

Piper didn't bother to look up from her book. "Whatever floats your boat." Hearing that, Marlin broke into laughter. "That's what she said!" She grinned and continued laughing, causing the whole room to look at the two girls.

Piper's cheeks reddened. "Shut up, Marlin," She grumbled before closing the book. "I'm not copying your homework anymore. You got all the answers wrong, anyway." She shoved the book violently into Marlin's stomach, which stopped her from laughing.

"I- can't- breathe," Marlin choked. To add emphasis, she put her hands on her neck and twisted her face into an ill manner.

"Shut up, drama queen," Piper scolded her best friend. She sighed and sat down, shaking her head. _What kind of people do I hang out with,_ Piper thought to herself. _Idiots. Those kind of people. Maybe if Marlin got a new brain or something everything will be okay-_

"Hey, look! It's Jason!" Marlin shrieked, interrupting Piper's thoughts.

"I'm not falling for that again," Piper rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not kidding! Look!" Marlin began to point continuously at a familiar blonde head.

Piper looked up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the boy. She immediately sat down, shielding her head. Marlin frowned at her friend. "Pipes, what's the matter with you? I mean, yesterday you were so excited to see Jason and now you're acting like he's dangerous or something."

Piper grit her teeth. "I'm hiding because I'm embarrassed."

"Oh, Pipes got a little crush on him? That's cute."

"No, I'm embarrassed from yesterday. I almost broke his skull or something."

"What about when I said he liked you-"

"Of course not!" The words came out louder than Piper anticipated. People started to stare again and the two. Even Jason looked at them. Marlin gave everyone a nervous smile and slowly sat down. Jason began to walk over to them.

"Pipes," Marlin hissed into Piper's ear.

"What?"

"Jason's coming."

"Oh, real mature, Marlin. You just _have _to play a prank on me every single day."

"No, I'm serious, it's really him-"

"Hello," Jason's voice rang out. Piper snapped up. She began to blush as her eyes slowly met Jason's. "I was just wondering if everything was okay. I mean, you were covering your head and I thought you were crying."

"I wasn't crying," Piper said defensively. "I...I was just...j-just b-blocking myself from Marlin's stupidity."

Marlin gave an offended, "Hey!" while Jason laughed lightly. "I like funny people like you Piper. I'll be going now." He walked away.

Tears slowly flooded Piper's eyes as a memory of them returned. _They were sitting together on the Academy roof. "Who knew this place wasn't that restricted?" Jason smiled. It was a starry night and they were both holding hands, staring up at the sky._

_"Well, it's nice that it isn't so restricted," Piper smiled at her perfect boyfriend. "I mean, away from the boring academy stuff. Just alone, the both of us. We're just staring at the stars, acting like we don't give a crap to anyone else."_

_Jason laughed which made Piper smile. "I didn't understand what you just said," He admitted. "But you're so cute when you joke around. I want this to last forever. Just you and me on this roof. Promise me we'll always stay together? Let's promise on the stars."_

_Piper nodded. "I promise on the stars." They sealed the promise with a kiss._

_That was the night before the accident. It was a Friday, and the next day the students would be released to go home for vacation. The next day was Saturday. They said goodbye to each other before Jason got into the taxi, only for it to be rammed into a drunk driver._

_Piper had been so angry. "Who the heck gets drunk in the afternoon?!" She yelled as she kicked the apple tree they kissed under weeks ago. "The heck is wrong with the world these days? Jason might as well be dead..." She broke into sobs._

"Piper?" Marlin asked concerned. She poked her friend's shoulder. Piper wiped her eyes. Jason was going to the Spring Masquerade. She might even get to dance with him. The thought made her smile. The promise was broken two years ago when Jason forgot everything.

But maybe them meeting at the dance would mend the broken promise.

"Marlin," Piper spoke slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm going to the dance. Definitely."

"Really?" Marlin squealed and started to jump up and down. "Yay! And you have to remember you said that. You can't change your mind, you know that? Here, I'm gonna make a contract." She ripped out a piece of paper and started to write down the words, 'I, Piper McLean, hereby promise that I will be going to the dance. If this promise is broken, I agree to give my dearest friend Marlin twenty dollars.'

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend. "Fine," She gave in. She took the pen and signed her name.

**Okay, that was a short chapter. But this will be a short story so...**

**Thanks for reading! You people make me very happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Sorry for not updating for a few days…anyway, Happy Reading~**

**Jason**

"Jason," Todd whispered to his friend. "Psst, Jason. Give me the answer for number six."

Jason furrowed his brow while he concentrated. He was ignoring his friend because he wasn't gonna cheat. Jason Grace would not, _could _not cheat. Especially after what his sister went through to help him get his grades back up. _Jason, only losers cheat,_ She had told him. _You're not a loser because you're my brother. Okay?_

"Psst," Todd's voice was more persistent this time. "The answer. Number six."

Annoyed, Jason shook his head. He focused on the test.

"_Ja-son. _The frickin' answer for number six!" Todd hissed. Without warning, Todd snatched the test paper from his friend. Jason gave his friend a glare but Todd only smiled. "Yeah, that's what happens when you don't help the first time."

"But this isn't helping. This is cheating. Thalia said not to teach," Jason said matter of factly.

"Oh, look who's the good boy. Good for you! I'm sure your sister must be _so _proud."

"Just give back the paper—" He was interrupted by a very clear _ahem_.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Andrews stepped into the picture. "What do we have here?" He turned to Todd. "Two test papers? May I ask why?"

Todd quickly flipped the sheet over. "Um, no, sir," He replied before flashing an innocent smile. "That was just…my, um—"

"Perhaps, cheat sheet?" Mr. Andrews raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Todd gave a nervous laugh. "Me? Cheat sheet? Of course not, Mr. Andrews."

Then Mr. Andrews turned to Jason. "So, Jason, may I ask why you don't have a test paper?'' Hearing this, Jason turned to Todd giving him a glare. Todd replied back with puppy dog eyes. "_Please_," His friend mouthed. "_Just this one time. Please._"

Jason sighed. "I didn't get one," He grumbled in reply. Todd gave a comical fist pump.

Mr. Andrews didn't seem fooled. "Oh, you didn't? But it's been fifteen minutes into the test. I even asked if everyone received a paper. Perhaps, Jason, are you lying?" The boy shook his head in reply.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Andrews put both his hands onto Jason's desk. He stared deeply into his eyes. "Are," Mr. Andrews slowly said, "you sure?"

If there was one thing Jason was bad at, it was lying. Sure, it could be remembering stuff since the accident deeply affected his brain, but lying would be one of his worst abilities.

"Y-yes, I'm d-definitely sure," Jason stuttered out. Todd gave a silent groan and put his head in his hands.

"You're lying," Mr. Andrews concluded. He turned to Todd. "I would like for you to give Mr. Grace back his test, Mr. Rivera."

In defeat, Todd handed the paper to Jason.

"Oh and as punishment, I would like for you two to serve after school detention. And also for Todd, I want you to be on cleaning duty at the dance," Mr. Andrews started to walk back to his desk.

* * *

"I'm forcing you to go to the dance, no matter what," Todd declared. It was now dinner, after they spent the detention.

"Dude, I caught cheating because of you. I'm not gonna help you clean," Jason muttered before biting into his sandwich.

Todd grabbed the sandwich. "But you have to go!" He whined.

"I don't want to clean."

"Well, you don't have to clean! Just go there for fun!"

"What if I don't want to go for fun?"

"You have to go! Just go!"

Jason took his sandwich back. "What do I get out of this?"

"Fun!" Todd simply replied.

"There's gotta be more than that."

Todd started to think while Jason continued eating. During that time, Jason began to think. _I wonder what things were like before I lost my memory. I never really thought too much about it but now...I'm wondering more and more. A few days ago, I thought about kissing under the apple tree. I know this school has an apple tree, but why would I kiss? And especially, why Piper? I mean, she's weird. She used to talk to me or be sad the first days I came back from the hospital. But now she acts really flustered whenever I'm near her._

"You know what? If you go, I'll pay you twenty bucks. And to top it all off, I'm gonna get you your mask for the Masquerade thingy. I promise," Todd said.

Twenty bucks? Jason nodded his head slowly. "Make it twenty-five and I'm in."

Todd shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

**Piper**

Piper looked at Marlin who was smiling brightly. They were at the Rec room, sitting on the couch. **(A/N: I don't know how to spell that...)**

"What are you going to wear for the dance?" Marlin asked, reapplying lip gloss. Piper rolled her eyes. "I thought I said I wasn't going."

Marlin froze. "What?" She quickly shoved it back into her purse. "Memory refresher: you said you were going. I even got you to sign a contract! But are you still not going?"

Piper sighed. She had been so determined to not go that she forgot about the contract. "Yeah, Marlin, I'm not going. I'll pay the fee."

Marlin shrugged before taking out her compact mirror to check her mascara. "Fine by me. Twenty bucks isn't that bad."

"Twenty dollars?!"

Marlin shut her compact mirror. "Yep. That's what the contract says," She replied not too considerately. "Hmm...do you think I'll be able to get some new clothes? Twenty should at least get me a new pair of skinny jeans or something."

Piper shook her head.

"So, no skinny jeans?"

Piper sighed. "No, that's not what I meant," She groaned. "I'll just go to the dance."

Marlin shrugged. "You don't have to go. I mean, twenty dollars can get me a lot besides skinny jeans. I might need some new perfume. I don't think Todd likes my Strawberry Vanilla one."

"But I got you the Strawberry Vanilla."

"Oh, well. Anyway, hurry up and decide! Are you going to the dance or not?"

Piper sighed once more. "Okay...I guess I'm going."

Marlin gave a curt nod. "Good. Now, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I only have the school uniform and some sweats and tees. Those are acceptable...right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No..." Piper confirmed. What was she supposed to wear? She never went to the school dances, much less a Masquerade. All she knew was you have to wear a mask. Maybe a fancy tee and some jeans would do. And she could wear the school ballet flats.

"You know what, I'll give you some clothes. I have this old strapless black dress. You can wear a tulle vest or something," Marlin suggested.

Piper turned to look at her. "How long is the dress?"

Marlin cocked her head as if she were thinking. "A little bit past the knees maybe. Not that short, don't worry."

Piper perked up a little. "What about the shoes?" She was suddenly interested in this conversation.

"I'll give you my flats if you want. They're dark blue."

"And for the hair?"

"Jeez, Pipes. You sure are interested for someone who doesn't want to go to the dance."

Piper blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't. I just want to make sure I don't show up naked."

Marlin burst out laughing. "Y-you said 'naked'!"

"Jeez, Marlin. You sure are immature for someone who's in high school," Piper mocked her.

"Touche, my friend."

Piper smiled playfully. "Anyway, what are you wearing?"

Marlin grinned since it was something she always wanted to share. "It's so pretty, Piper! It's pale pink and flows up to mid thigh! And I'm gonna wear a thin, little tan belt around my waist! It has spaghetti straps and made out of satin, cotton, and silk!"

"You sound really intelligent when you talk about fashion, you know."

Marlin grinned wider and started to twirl her reddish blonde hair around a dainty index finger. "Why, thank you," She said with her eyes bright.

"But that's only when you talk about fashion. Nothing else," Piper clarified her last statement.

Marlin cocked her head in confusion. "Um..." Her eyes widened as realization took place. "That's mean, Piper! Take that back!" Marlin grabbed a couch cushion and hurled it at her friend.

Piper started to giggle. "But it's true!" She squeaked through her giggles. She caught the cushion and started to whack Marlin with it. The two girls started to continuously hit each other with couch cushions.

Then bell rang and the girls stopped. It was now eight-thirty, meaning that they had to return to their dorms. They placed the cushions carefully before walking out of the rec room.

"Come to my dorm tomorrow so you can see the dress. Okay, Piper?"

Piper nodded. "After school, if a supervisor doesn't catch us." The students were only allowed to go to each other's dorms during the weekend.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Sorry I haven't been updating that often. I just had a lot of projects and papers and tests these days…Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**Piper**

Piper quietly snuck out of her dorm room. It was eight-forty-two, and the bell had rung twelve minutes ago. The supervisors would come with their ballpoint pens and clipboards to inspect each room.

The good thing was, each student was allowed two passes every semester. That meant Piper could skip one inspection. She got out the paper and taped it onto her door. Before doing so, she locked the door, securing the handle.

Piper walked down the hallway to Marlin's dorm. She was going to see the dress, and she was going to sleepover.

When she reached the door, Piper knocked four times as quietly as she could. Immediately, the handle clicked open. Piper slipped inside of the dorm. Her nostrils flared a little as the strong scent of vanilla, strawberry, citrus, and lilac attacked her.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Piper asked.

Marlin shrugged. "Depends. I don't have any more passes so you have to hide."

Piper's eyes widened. "Marlin!" she hissed. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't," Marlin replied carelessly. "You just have to hide really well. Hide in the bathroom cabinet. I'll make sure she won't go in there because the toilet's clogged or something."

Piper wrinkled her nose. "Ew. If it was, I'm not going in there."

Marlin smiled. "Hopefully, that's the same reaction the supervisor would give."

Piper put away her bag that was filled with a fresh, crisp uniform, and other things. She hid it Marlin's desk drawer.

"Okay, Pipes. You're not that tiny. I don't know how we're gonna get you to fit in the cabinet, but we'll try."

Piper nodded. It was true. She was around 168 cm (or about 5 foot 6-7) and the cabinet was two feet by two feet by two-and-a-half feet. She glanced at the clock. Eight fifty-seven. Time was ticking.

"I'll try," she said and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"That was scary," Marlin commented as she opened the bathroom door. The cabinet busted open and out tumbled Piper. She was sitting with her head on her knees. Her neck, back, legs, arms and even head cramped.

"Why did it take so long?" Piper asked, stretching. A few bones gave a self-satisfying crack, which made Marlin cringe.

"It was Ms. Feta. She kept on asking me in her nasal voice, 'Why'd you clog the toilet? Eat any veggies lately? You can get constipation,' and it was annoying as heck! Oh, crap, I thought she was gonna talk forever! Do you know how ugly and fat she is? She had to walk sideways to get through the door! Her name should be Ms. 'Fatty'." Marlin rambled on and on while observing her fingernails.

Piper nodded awkwardly. "Anyway...the dress?" she asked.

Marlin smiled. "Of course!" She ran to her closet and got out a large box that was labeled, 'Pretty Stuff' in neat, curl printing. She rummaged through the piles of clothes, hair extensions, and makeup. Finally, she stood up with a black, strapless dress that was slightly dusty.

"Isn't it pretty?" Marlin said.

"Um...I guess. I think it needs to be washed."

"Yeah, whatever. Try it on." Marlin shoved the dress onto Piper's hands and ushered her into the bathroom. Minutes later, Piper came out, looking stunningly beautiful.

"This dress is too short," Piper stated.

"No, it isn't."

"Marlin, it reaches only up to the middle of my knees! And the top feels a little too low cut."

"So? Other girls will wear skirts that show their butts. And that is barely any cleavage!"

"But still. I feel skimpy."

"It is not skimpy! The top isn't low cut at all."

"Well, it's lower than what I'm used to."

"Oh, please, I've seen kid stars that wore worse than you did."

"Didn't you say before that I can wear some kind of tulle vest or something?"

"Yeah, let me dig it out." Marlin walked back to the box and started to once again rummage through her things. Not too long, she dug up a see-through vest. "Here. This will do."

Piper shook her head. "No, it won't. You can see through everything. Won't make that much of a difference. Besides, what if it's cold?"

"Picky, picky, picky," Marlin mumbled before turning back to the box. Piper rolled her eyes but turned to look at the mirror. _I...I guess I look pretty..._she admitted to herself bitterly.

"Here." Marlin tossed a black blouse carelessly. Piper immediately reached out her hands to catch it, but the blouse ended up landing on her head. Marlin snickered tauntingly while Piper glared, before she slid the blouse on.

"Hey, that works!" Marlin cheered.

"I guess. Hold up, I need to button this."

"No!" The abrupt scream stopped Piper. "I meant no," Marlin lowered her voice, "You shouldn't button it. Show _some _of the dress' top. I mean, look how detailed the laces are. Just look!"

Piper looked down. There were tiny, thin silver pieces of ribbon laced around the waist. "I guess," Piper said. "it works."

Marlin smiled. "See how pretty you look? You should do this more often. Wear dresses I mean."

"I wear dresses all the time. The school uniform has the skirt."

"Yeah, but it's not your choice."

Piper shrugged. "So, we're settling on this outfit?"

Marlin nodded. "Yeah."

**Meh, short chapter. Sorry it was so short and rushed. Sorry again because I didn't update often. Really sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry for not updating for who knows how long. I've just been too busy...Anyway, happy reading!**

**Piper**

Alas! Today was the dreaded day. Piper woke up partially excited while the other part of her was more nervous. She blinked a couple of times at the clock before stretching and lazily climbing off her bed. She limped tiredly to the bathroom, ready to start the day with a fresh shower.

As the warm water ran through her hair, she thought to herself. _What would happen? Would Jason be there? What if he isn't? If he's there..._ The soft thud of the shampoo bottle startled her. It had slipped out of her hands.

A few minutes later, she was dressing into her uniform. Piper's fingers quickly buttoned the dark blue blazer. One of her socks were half put on and the other was still on the bed. Her hair was still a damp mess and she had a deep blue line underneath her eyes. Piper had trouble falling asleep last night because of all the excitement she couldn't contain, resulting in dark circles.

She bent over to quickly pull on her socks and proceeded to adjust them as she put on her shoes. She yawned while doing so.

At least she wasn't missing breakfast today.

It turns out last's night's sleepover wasn't a good idea. Around midnight, Piper left to go to her room because of Marlin's heavy snoring. She left a note saying, _I went back to my dorm. Don't freak out in the morning that I'm gone._ When she got back, her unknown - and one time only - case of insomnia kicked in, causing her to fall asleep over three. In conclusion, Piper was uber tired. Like, _uber._

She walked out of her dorm, only to run into a panicked Marlin.

"Marlin, you're up early! Good job!" Piper said childishly and patted her friend on the head.

"Oh, shut up. I was so worried about you! You were gone and I thought that somebody kidnapped you or something!" Marlin smacked her friend's hand away.

"Didn't you see my note?"

Marlin frowned. "What note?"

Piper shook her head. "Never mind. Anyway, are you still going to breakfast?"

She snorted. "Of course not. I'm not showing the world my colorful kitty pajamas. I need to show _some _decency."

"Fine. See you later." Piper began to walk away.

"No, wait!" Marlin grabbed her hand. "Did you do your history workbook pages?"

"Yeah."

"Gimme it! I didn't do my homework!''

"Okay. Just give it back."

"Of course."

Piper gave Marlin the key to her dorm. Marlin happily accepted and promptly skipped away.

* * *

School had ended only a couple minutes ago. Piper was terribly tired. She slumped back to her dorm with her book bag dragged behind her. She wanted-, no _needed_ sleep. Yes, needed. After all, today in P.E. was the last day of the swimming unit which meant mandatory relays. During the twenty-five meter dash, she nearly drowned in the water from her lack of sleep.

And then there was math. She could barely concentrate on today's lesson; her head ended up slamming against the desk. Now she had a faint bruise painted around her hairline, along with an 'X-Slip'. Two more 'X-Slips' and it was a detention for her.

At least she didn't have any homework, aside from her english workbook pages. It can be done later since it is a Friday.

But for now, Piper was right in front of her dorm door. She reached into her pocket for the key and slowly slid the key into the lock, twisting it until she heard the satisfying _click_. The door creaked open and Piper dropped her book bag, before slamming the door and jumping onto her bed.

Sleep was no problem. As soon as her head hit the semi-soft pillow, she closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to a somewhat peaceful sleep. Piper usually had dreams whenever she napped, and this one did end up with a dream.

_Piper was standing in front of the tree. The tree...the tree that was where her first kiss took place two years ago...with Jason._

_Jason! Piper saw the blonde haired boy and smiled. She was facing his back but that didn't matter; she could recognize Jason from any perspective. Her smile was bright and she walked quietly up to him._

_Apparently, there was another person with him. Piper frowned and decided to take a look at who it was. When she did, her heart stop. It was another girl and they were hugging...and kissing..._

_"Jason!" Piper called but he couldn't hear her. "Who's that?!" No matter how loud her demands were, she couldn't be heard._

_As soon as the two people parted, Piper's heart stopped once more. It was herself. She was watching the kiss from a third person perspective. Piper smiled, relieved that it wasn't a different girl._

_The dream shifted a bit and the figures morphed. Jason was now Marlin, the tree shrunk into a desk, but Piper was still Piper. She only aged two more years._

_"So...the dance?" Marlin asked, twirling her hair._

_"I'm not going," Piper muttered._

_"Oh, really?" Marlin said, slamming her hands against the desk. "You signed the contract! You lying b*tch!"_

_The dream version of Piper stood up and slapped Marlin's face. "Oh, I'm the b*tch?"_

_"Yeah! You just slapped me!"_

_Jason appeared out of nowhere. "You guys, calm down," he said. Marlin ended up slapping his face, but he didn't seem fazed. He only took Piper's hands and pulled her closer. The two began to make out furiously._

_The desk slowly morphed into a bed while Marlin disappeared. There seemed to be clothes being torn off roughly. _

_Soon, the bed was gone and so was Jason. Piper was standing alone, back at the apple tree. Oddly, the tree began to talk to her._

_"Piper," it said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's time to go to the dance."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The dance. The DANCE."_

_"But it's three days away..."_

_"Piper! Can you open the stupid door?!"_

Piper snapped awake. She was still a bit groggy from the nap, but she was a lot more refreshed than she was before. She glanced at the clock. It was five-thirty, meaning that she had slept for two hours and fifteen minutes.

Someone was also knocking on the door. "Pi-_per_! You better have your lazy ass come here and open this stupid door! The dance is in like an hour and a half, and yeah...anyway, open this stupid door!" It was Marlin and by now she was kicking the door.

Piper slid out of bed. She sauntered to the door and turned the knob, looking at a very flustered Marlin who was carrying a large bag.

"I was knocking for the past eight minutes! Wait, Pipes...why are you so red?"

Piper was blushing because Marlin reminded her of the dream, especially of that part with Jason. She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm guessing you're here for the dance?"

"Yep!" Marlin opened the bag and dumped the contents out: a smaller bag filled with makeup, another bag filled with hair products, her dress, a bed sheet, the blouse, the flats, and a ziplock bag filled with cotton balls.

Piper frowned confusedly at the cotton balls. "I understand what everything else is for...but the cotton balls? What's that for?"

Marlin gave a mischievous grin. "Well, it's to give your chest a boost," she said cheekily.

Piper's face turned hotter and redder. "What- no, wait- I don't see how that- Marlin!" she stuttered out, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm kidding! It's for makeup." Marlin was laughing.

"Um, okay," she was relieved. "Uh, anyway...what should I start out with?"

Marlin plopped onto Piper's bed and sighed, content with the fluffiness of the covers. "How about a shower?"

"But I'm gonna shower after the dance. That'll mean I'll shower three times today."

"So? Jason will like a nice and frilly scented girl. Besides, hair is easier to design when it's clean."

Piper began to protest but was interrupted when Marlin handed her a towel and dragged her into the bathroom. "So, you're gonna shower and once you're done with that, you put on random clothes like sweats or whatever. When your hair is dry, you put on the dress and get the bed sheet and wrap it around you so the makeup and hair stuff won't get all over your dress. Once we're done with that, we'll add the finishing touches and off to the dance we go!"

"That's an awfully complicated plan for getting ready to a dance."

"Thanks, I try. Anyway, hurry up!"

"Fine. Just get out of the bathroom. I can't shower with you in here."

"Yeah, whatever." Marlin went outside and shut the door. Piper immediately locked it. Soon, she was taking the second shower of the day.

Once she was done, she put on a pair of sweatpants and a jersey. She got out the towel and began to ruffle her hair. Marlin got out her hair dryer and began to dry Piper's hair.

When her hair was done, Marlin handed her the dress and Piper was again locked in the bathroom. The dress was still perfect like last time. Piper silently admired herself in the mirror.

"Okay, Pipes, it's been a while. Get out here. I know you're done."

Piper went out and was wrapped around with the bed sheet. Marlin got out her makeup pouch and took out some foundation. After she was done with that, she got out her concealer stick, which was shaped like a chapstick for easy appliance.

"What's that?" Piper asked nervously, pointing at the concealer.

"It's to hide your dark circles."

"So, like a mask?"

"Uh...yeah, sure, whatever."

There were a lot of conversations like these. Piper never really had the time to look at makeup products so she was confused with almost every little thing.

"Aw, is that a tiny pencil?"

"Um...yeah. It's like, for your eyebrows and eyes."

"My _eyes__?!_" Piper took out her hands and covered her eyes, the bed sheet falling to the floor. "That sounds painful!"

"No, you idiot. It's to draw around your eyes. Kinda like to intensify them."

"Oh. Well, you should've put it like that in the first place."

"Whatever."

Then there's the part with the mascara.

"Oh my gosh, that looks like a little black hairbrush!"

"Yeah, but it's for your eyelashes."

"Does it roll them or something?"

"Actually, you're kinda right this time. This intensifies your eyelashes."

"Pfft, makeup intensifies everything."

It was a while to get everything done. Around six forty-five, Piper was complete. Her choppy hair was curled slightly and fell elegantly to her shoulders. Her face looked brightly wonderful, and the mascara and eyeliner really brought out her multicolored eyes.

"And for the final part..." Marlin said. She reopened the makeup pouch and took out a small bottle with a nozzle. "Perfume!" She spritzed Piper's neck and wrists.

"Ooh, it's the strawberry and vanilla one!" Piper said. "The one I bought you! Ah, it smells so nice."

"Yeah, it does. Mm, it reminds me of cookies and ice cream. Too bad Todd doesn't like it. Oh, well. Anyway, we only have like ten minutes. I'll get ready in a few."

"Ten minutes? It took me more than an hour!"

"Relax, I can get my makeup done in a little bit. Plus, I already showered at home."

"What about your hair?"

"I just need to brush it. If you didn't notice, it's already straightened."

* * *

Marlin was right. They arrived around seven-fifteen, which Marlin called 'fashionably' late.

The gym was decorated nicely. It was lit dim like all dances are. There were spring flowers in the form of balloons taped all over the walls. There were light pink and green streamers hung across the ceiling.

At least two dozen people were already here, about a quarter of the whole school (it's a boarding school that didn't have a lot of people).

"Todd!" Marlin noticed her boyfriend by the punch bowl.

"Hey," he said, his girlfriend running up to him. Piper was amazed at how fast she could run in high heels. Not to mention, the fact that Marlin leaped into his arms.

Todd willingly accepted her. "Aw, it must suck for you to be a helper," Marlin said. "I really wanted to dance with you."

"It's okay," Todd reassured her. "I mean, we can still dance, we just have to be by the punch bowl."

Piper smiled at the couple before feeling heartache that she and Jason could be together. _Jason...where is he? _She whipped around, searching for the blonde-haired boy frantically. _Is he not here?__  
_

She turned back to her friend, who was heavily kissing her boyfriend. "Um, I'll leave you two be," she muttered awkwardly before getting a cup of punch and walking off.

More people were coming in now. The gym was more than half full. _Maybe he's not coming at all_, she thought to herself sadly. _Maybe that car accident was meant to happen so we can be separated. Maybe we weren't meant to be together in the first place._

The flats were giving her a little blister in the heel. Piper walked over to a chair and took off her right foot shoe, checking the foot. There was a little blister that was beginning to form and it hurt a lot. _Why am I so depressed about Jason, anyway? I mean, I got over him so I should be okay without him._

Her gaze fluttered around the whole gym. She glanced back at Marlin, who was still making lip contact with her boyfriend. Then she shifted towards the entrance. Her kaleidoscope eyes widened at the sharp and dashing Jason. He did come, and he came looking amazing. His blonde hair was messy yet attractive and he was wearing a semi-formal tuxedo.

Hesitantly, Piper began to walk slowly over towards Jason. Her heart was thudding and her cheeks were slightly pink and she felt dizzy but that wouldn't matter as long as she was with Jason. When she was only five feet away, a different girl had run up and approached him.

Piper froze in her steps. _Maybe this girl was his date? _The thought was heartbreaking. She decided to stand close by and listen to their talking.

"Hey, Jason!" The girl squealed. Piper took a glance at her; she was pretty. The girl had beautiful strawberry blonde ringlets that reached to mid-back, clear aqua eyes, and had a curvaceous body shape. The girl wasn't wearing high heels and she was about five foot eight.

"Oh, um, hi Amber," Jason replied. He was only two and a half inches taller than her.

"You only say hi?" Amber smiled, showing off her white teeth and beautiful smile. "Jason, it's been a while since I last saw you. I missed you, y'know." She placed one hand on his shoulder. Piper fumed in the background.

"Well, you are a year older."

"So? I'm only seventeen. Only a junior. And you're a sophomore. That's not that big of a difference." Her other hand was cupped around his arm, causing her to smile again. "Wow, you must've been working out."

"Um, yeah, anyway, it's been a while since we dated and I want it to stay that way."

_Dated?! They dated? _Piper dropped her cup of punch. The plastic cup clattered around the floor, splashing some punch all over Amber's legs. She blushed deeply before bending over to pick up the cup.

Amber shrieked. "Ew, now my legs are sticky from the juice!" she leaned over to check her calves. "You're a f****** idiot," she mumbled angrily to Piper before standing up again.

"Sorry," Piper muttered the apology. "I'll give you a napkin."

"You better," Amber huffed.

"Piper?"

She looked up and saw Jason's beautiful blue eyes staring deeply into her's. Panicking, Piper stood up abruptly with the cup in her hand. "I'll be back with some napkins to clean this up!" She ran back over to the punch bowl and tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan. Then she grabbed four napkins and slowly back, trying to calm her breath.

Amber was waiting impatiently. Piper looked down when she gave her the napkin, which was snatched harshly. Then Piper bent down to clean up the mess that she had made.

"I'll help," Jason offered and leaned over. He began to sop up the mess. When they were done, Piper thanked him before walking off to put the napkins away at the trashcan. She saw Marlin and Todd, only they were dancing this time.

_Why am I such an idiot? _Piper stopped her steps when she was half way back to Jason. No, this time she wouldn't go there. She would stay away so she wouldn't do anything stupid this time.

Feeling alone, Piper sat back down onto the same chair she was sitting on before. Everyone seemed to be having fun except for her. They all had some sort of people to be with. It seemed as though a year passed since she sat down. Piper looked at the clock. It was only eight o' clock.

"Hey."

Piper looked up and saw a boy. He was in two of her classes. "Hi," Piper muttered. What was his name again? Dylan. **(A/N: Okay, I know I said that Piper and Jason were the only PJO characters. So, I lied. It's Piper, Jason, _and _Dylan. I'm sorry, please forgive me)**

"You have anyone to dance with?"

"No."

"Then you can't reject me." He flashed a grin before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the far corner.

Dylan placed one firm hand around Piper's waist. She looked and felt awkward she put one of her hands on his shoulder. He responded by pulling her closer to him - a little too close, in fact.

Piper felt uncomfortable. She was practically squished against him. "Dylan?"

"Yes?"

"Please let go of me."

"What?"

"Please."

"Um, okay, sorry." He loosened the grip but it ended up with them slowly coming back together.

"Dylan."

"Yeah?"

"You're doing it again."

"So? Doesn't it feel nice?"

"No. Stop."

"But I don't want to-"

"You're squeezing the air out of me. Stop."

"No."

"No?" Piper was annoyed. She didn't want to dance with him in the first place. She let go of his shoulder before elbowing him in the back of his neck. Dylan automatically let go of her and she quickly walked back to her chair, only to find that someone else was already sitting there.

"This is just great," she mumbled to herself. The only person who wanted to dance with her had her in a death grip and the friend that forced her to come was (again) kissing Todd. There was really nothing for her to do except to go back to her dorm. That seemed like a good option.

When she got to the entrance/exit, she took one last glance around. Jason wasn't there.

Piper was in a sad state. She walked down the hallway to her dorm. The door was locked and she had left her key under the bed. The supervisors only gave spare keys in the morning and it was eight twelve. There really was nothing for Piper to do...and for her to go.

Except for the apple tree. Yes, Piper would go there. Even though that tree gave her memories, she would go there. For once, she didn't want to be alone in the hallway. And for another, she wanted some fresh air. The whole campus felt stuffy.

* * *

**Both**

Piper went outside to the beautiful apple tree. She smiled as she breathed in the cool night air. Her fingers traced the cracked bark. _Was it still there? _The moon was dim but there was a lamppost not too far off. She could see well if she squinted. She began to skim down the branch.

Piper was looking for a heart. As cheesy as it was, when she and Jason were dating, she had happily carved a heart with their initials onto the bark. It was two years ago, but maybe the carved heart was still there.

She began to walk around the tree. She accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder. "Sorry," she apologized. She felt bewildered. Who else was out here?

"It's okay." The voice widened Piper's eyes. Was it...could it..?

The figure turned around. It was. It really was Jason.

"Jason?" At the same time she said that, he had said, "Piper?"

"What're you doing here?"

"Um...I just needed some fresh air. You?"

"Same."

Piper peeked behind him. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the faint heart and _PM & JG_ in the center **(A/N: shout out to blueice2449 for giving me the idea!)**. Piper smiled sadly. The heart was now just a memory but it was still there.

"Hey, um, Pipes?"

Piper perked up. Nobody called her that other than Marlin, her father...and when Jason and her were dating. "Yeah?" She tried to sound not surprised but that didn't work.

"I was just wondering...but could you tell me what happened before I went into the accident?"

Piper sighed, wondering what to say. But soon the words easily spilled out of her. "Well, you were a good student. You were good at everything- basketball, science, math. And you were really popular. You had a lot of friends and admirers. Um...you were also nice to everyone. Everyone liked you. And I guess," she blushed slightly, "you had a pretty okay love life."

Jason nodded. "Okay. But could you elaborate on my love life?"

Piper blushed deeper. "U-um, well...well, y-you dated one girl but you t-two broke up soon. I...I think her name was R-Reyna... And you also d-dated th-this girl but then you got amnesia..." She looked down as tears slowly blurred her eyes.

"And the name of this girl?"

Piper slowly looked up and a tear was rolling down her cheek. "Me; Piper." The words were barely above a whisper.

Jason smiled. "Don't cry, Pipes," he cooed as he wiped the tear with his hand. "So, um, good news to tell you. I remember everything now."

Her heart stopped. She didn't know whether to be happy or surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd you ask me everything if you already knew?"

Jason shrugged. "Just to see if you would deny anything."

The ends of her lips curved up slightly. "Well, it took you long enough. Two damn years."

Jason nodded. "Yeah..." He seemed awkward but he was still smiling.

"Can I ask you about Amber?"

"Oh, her?" he snorted. "Just some junior I dated for like three weeks. Lasted even less than with Reyna."

"I'm guessing she's not over you."

"No," Jason admitted. "But it turns out she was cheating on me with this senior."

"Oh."

"Turns out the senior was also cheating on her."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Jason couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped lips. He badly wanted to kiss her.

"So, um, Jason..."

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering..." Piper appeared to be really embarrassed for some reason which Jason thought was adorable. "...well, do you by any chance...want to, you know...reconcile our formal relationship?"

Jason couldn't help but grin. "Gladly," he replied.

Before the two knew it, Piper was pushed against the apple tree with Jason closely pressed on her. They were, well, kissing each other passionately. Piper really missed Jason's memory and kisses and she was enjoying both, especially the second one. Their lips seemed to be a perfect fit for each other.

_It's great that I came to the dance..._ Piper thought to herself.

_I'm so glad Todd forced me._ Jason was practically overflowing with happiness.

So Jasper has restarted. And as you can guess, it never ended.

As cheesy as this is, it was a happily ever after.

**~End of Just Another Jasper Story~**

**Thanks for all your support for this story! I love all of my readers, especially the ones who stick to the end. Thank you for putting up with my grammatical mistakes in each chapter! Thank you also for reviewing of what you think!**

***If you're waiting for the Goode's Anon next update, at least two weeks max. School is ending soon and I've just been too busy with last minutes projects and tests. I promise I'll write as soon as possible!***

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hello, author here! I am thinking of writing another story that revolves around Jasper. These are some story-plot-lines I have thought of:

1) Piper and Drew were always friends. But Drew is slowly drifting away, and in a mean way. Piper's feelings are hurt more than ever and she badly wants revenge on Drew. Here's the plan for revenge: Drew's biggest secret is the fact that she has a crush on the most popular guy in school- Jason. Piper never really liked him but just out of spite, she wants to date him. Will her plan work?

2) Piper is a mistake. She was the result of an one-night-fling of her father and a French woman. She is the heiress of her father's successful company- McLean Co. Her father's real wife has two other children and she is not too happy of the fact that Piper is the heiress, which means she'll go to the extreme to keep Piper out of the way. This requires of a full-fledged bodyguard from the Jupiter Society. What happens when the society's leader entrusts his own son to protect the heiress?

I will put up a poll on my profile page. Please vote, I beg of you!

* * *

**Um, thank you once more...**

**:)**


End file.
